3. The Fabled Trainhopper
Will walks into the office of Digital Underground and finds Daniel zipping up a duffel bag. Daniel then notices Will's presence. Daniel walks over to his desk, loads a handgun, puts the bag on, and walks over to a bottle of alcohol during the conversation. "J'Adore Hardcore" by Scooter plays in the background over the club's soundsystem Will: 'Hey Daniel...what's all this? '''Daniel: '''Those fucking guys, man, I'm skipping town- '''Will: '''Woah, woah, wait...what? '''Daniel: '''Remember them guys you were telling me about? '''Will: '''Yeah- '''Daniel: '''Guess what? ''Daniel picks up a bottle of alcohol and takes a large swig of it before addressing Will 'Daniel: '''They sent a dude up here, told me to give them the bag or I'll pay- '''Will: '''All these for a couple records? '''Daniel: '''Evidently so, so look man, I'm going down to the railyard and- ''Suddenly, gunshots are heard as Will and Daniel frantically look out the window 'Daniel: '''Shit, they're here! ''Daniel reaches under his desk and tosses Will a shotgun. Will grabs the shotgun by the barrel as Daniel and Will walk out of the office. As they walk out, Will and Daniel make small-talk 'Daniel: '''You know how to work one of those things? '''Will: '''Does a bear shit in the woods? ''They exit the office The player gains control of Will. The player is instructed to fight alongside Daniel as they shoot the suited men who are shooting at them in the club The player kills them all. The player is then instructed to enter Daniel's car. On the way there, a conversation erupts 'Will: '''I think that's all of them. '''Daniel: '''Good deal, now take me to the rail yard, I got a train to catch. ''The player and Daniel enter Daniel's car. The player is then instructed to drive to the railyard. On the way there, a conversation erupts '''Will: '''You're going to the switchyard? '''Daniel': '''Yeah, I gotta get out of here, so I'm hopping a train. '''Will: '''Where you going? '''Daniel: '''Fuck it, anywhere away from here. '''Will: '''And you're doing that by hopping a train? '''Daniel: '''Of course. Nothing wrong with it. Plus, you're travelling off the grid. Nobody'll know you left. ''The player arrives at the railyard. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Will and Daniel are standing next to a train track, waiting for a train to arrive 'Will: '''So...this is it? The end of an era? '''Daniel: '''Yeah, 'fraid so. '''Will: '''Where you gonna go? ''Daniel looks around and puts his hands in his pockets before answering 'Daniel: '''Away. '''Will: '''Who's gonna run the club? '''Daniel: '''Funny you should mention that...you are- '''Will: '''What? '''Daniel: '''Are you deaf? You're running the club from now on. Don't think you can handle it- '''Will: '''I'm not saying I can't, I'm just saying- '''Daniel: '''There, that's the spirit. You got your buddies, you got that Liz chick and that Mexican guy, so fuck it, you've got everything under control. ''Sudenlly, a slow-moving train passes them 'Daniel: '''Well, godspeed, Will. ''Daniel runs over to the moving boxcar on the train and jumps onto a ladder mounted on the side of it. He salutes Will as he rides away as Neil slowly waves goodbye Mission Passed